Various applications on computing devices allow users to copy content such as text and images, and paste the content that was just cut or copied. For example, most word processing applications allow for copying of text and content by a user. A user selects the text to copy in an application with either shortcut keys or using menu options, and can later paste the same content in a different area within the application. However, a user is limited often in the pasting functionality associated with each application.